When We Were Young
by KairinKagari
Summary: Cagalli sees a lone photograph inside her desk. One-shot


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY =D

This, of course, is not canon. This is purely fan-made and I wanted Shinn and Cagalli to have 'known' each other even before the war started.

So, here goes!

* * *

When we were young, we used to play together at the park. I would secretly sneak out of my house just to see you. You would also sneak out but it was a lot easier for you because you were a commoner.

I was the daughter of the Lion of ORB. You were the eldest son of a normal family. We were two different people but we enjoyed the times we spent together.

When we were young, my father took me to the public park with my bodyguard. He told me that I can play with the kids since not many people knew what the princess looked like. You were playing with your sister and with some other kids. I was hesitant to approach you but I did.

You stood there, entranced by my presence. You stared at my hazel eyes as I stared back at your ruby eyes. You smiled at me and so did I. Your sister pulled me and asked me to play with you.

When we were young, you would tell me stories about school and I'd tell you about my day inside my mansion. You were bullied for being a Coordinator and I was taught by personal tutors because I was a Natural. No matter how different we were, we laughed and smiled in each other's presence.

We both enjoyed the days when we can be ourselves, not worrying what others thought about us.

...

It all ended when I turned 10.

My father wanted me to stop seeing you because it was getting dangerous. I cried and ran away. I reached the park where we used to play and there I cried my heart out. I heard someone call my name.

"Cagalli-chan...?"

I looked at the person who called me. It was you. I wiped my tears and mentioned your name with a sniff.

"Shinn-kun..."

You went to my side and hugged me. You told me it was going to be okay. Everything would be fine. You took me to your house since you didn't know where I lived exactly. We were welcomed by your parents, who were panicking because the princess of ORB is outside, crying in the dawn of the night.

Your parents let us sleep together in your room. Your parents promised to bring me home tomorrow and I nodded. Your mom led me to your bathroom so that I can cleanse myself. I wore a shirt and a pair of shorts that you owned. I was so happy that I got to spend the night with you.

Your mom tucked us to bed, I laughed because I heard your little sister complaining about how we can sleep together without her to your dad. It was one of the best moments in my life. We both closed our eyes and uttered, "Good Night."

When we were young, your mother would take pictures of you, me and your sister. My father didn't want a copy and even when I tried to persuade him to ask a copy from your mom, he would refuse. He said I can't be seen getting all casual with a commoner.

The next morning, your mother took us both to my house so that I can go back. She said something to my father and I didn't quite hear it. She knelt to our level and handed me a photo. It was you and me sleeping so soundly on your bed. She bid me good bye and asked you to bid good bye to me as well. We both cried real hard. You're the first best friend I had. We had to stop seeing each other because of some issues between ORB and the other countries. We never saw each other again.

Now that we're all grown up, we met again as enemies. I didn't remember you, you didn't remember me. You yelled at me and blamed me for the death of your parents and of Mayu. You said you hated ORB and I got mad at you. You didn't know that my father sacrificed himself just to save this spoiled little girl. You didn't understand what I've been through and I didn't understand what you've been through just the same.

Now that we're all grown up, you piloted the Destiny as I piloted the Akatsuki. We fought and tried to kill each other. We both didn't remember that we once enjoyed our days together as children, not thinking about wars.

I sat down behind my desk, taking a picture from my drawer. I saw a blonde-haired princess and a raven-haired knight. I remember everything now. I remember all the things that happened when we were young...

* * *

So, how was it? Did it make you cry? Whatever happened while you're reading this, please tell me about it! R&R please! I accept flames and expect that I'll reply you with utmost respect!

Kanpai! XD


End file.
